My Best friend
by Vamp213
Summary: Sequel to My Boy Lollipop: Bonnie takes up babysitting and Damon offers to help. What happens when they end up babysitting Damon's "best friend" Kyle for the entire weekend? … Oh so much; BAMON and   Kyle Lool
1. Meet Kyle

AN: Hey everyone :) I've decided to write a sequel to my boy lollipop. So here it is LOOL. I Hope you like it Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. It is a Multi-Chapter, Leave me a review and tell me what you think Hope you like it :) R&R ENJOY !

Summary: Bonnie takes up babysitting and Damon offers to help. What happens when they end up babysitting Damon's "best friend" Kyle for the entire weekend? … Oh so much; BAMON + Kyle Lool

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries…Sadly :( LOOL!

My Best Friend: CH.1

* * *

The doorbell rang, and bonnie hurried to go answer it. Damon slowly walked behind her placing his drink on the coffee table.

"They're here" Bonnie said opening the door.

"Aw hell no!" Damon muttered.

Bonnie and Damon's Jaw dropped when they realized who they were babysitting. A smile was plastered on the kid's face

"Kyle…."

"If you need anything here are numbers you can contact us with" Mrs. Smith said to bonnie

"And Kyle, be a good boy have fun. We love you!" The smiths said in unison

"I will bye mommy bye daddy !"

"Oh and not too much sugar and drinks before bed…. He's a bed wetter" Mrs. smith whispered

"BYE MOMMY BYE DADDY!... Have fun"

Kyle said shoving his parents out the door.

"Bye sweetie, remember be good! … Bye bonnie call me if anything"

"Um.. Okay have fun you two" Bonnie replied.

The smith's kissed their soon goodbye one last time before heading out. Kyle entered the boardinghouse with a huge smile on his face. Unlike Damon who showed one emotion… Anger.

"Kyle…." Damon said voice low and dark.

"DAMON!"

The little boy said rushing to the annoyed vampire; hugging him tightly.  
Bonnie laughed at the scene. Kyle was a sweet kid… a sweet kid who just happened to know what buttons to push to piss off Damon.

"Get off me before I tear you to shreds!" Damon hissed removing himself from the little boy.

"Oh we're going to have soo much fun! We can play games, ooh and watch movies. Mommy doesn't want me to watch anything too scary though but oh Dammy we're going to have a blast! You want to know why? Cause you're my best friend!"

"No, I'm not… in order to have a best friend the other person has to like you as well… and you, you just piss me off."

"Oh but I know you like me! You're my Bestfriend!" The little boy smiled moving closer to Damon "Bonnie you're cool too but you're a girl and you still have koodies"

"I see how it is Kyle" Bonnie teased

"Whoa… you guys grew up so fast!" Kyle said in awe

"Magic … remember" Bonnie smiled ruffling the boys hair.

"That's really cool; you look really pretty bonnie…. What happened to Damon?"

"Fucking prick" Damon muttered under his breath.

"Thank you Kyle, you look handsome today" Bonnie laughed.

Kyle smiled sweetly before reaching in his backpack pulling out a grey plastic bag. Opening it up and pulling out 3 brownies.

"Here I brought us brownies!"

Kyle said handing one to Damon and Bonnie.

"You didn't do anything thing to them did you?" Damon trailed looking at the brownie

"Nothing" Kyle smiled biting his brownie

Damon shrugged taking a big bite. Mhmm the brownie was warm and fresh.  
Damon took another massive bite of the brownie.

"But I did put a special surprise in yours Damon… look at it" Kyle said laughing uncontrollably

Damon looked down in the brownie and noticed a yellow-greenish gooey substance. Damon was terrified; last time kyle shown him green it ended up being his boogers and he put it on His Face… Damon looked horrified.

"WHAT IS THAT" Damon shrieked running to the bathroom, feeling slightly queasy.

Bonnie looked at the 3yr old who was currently giggling.

"What? He doesn't like melted Gummy bears?" Kyle said innocently

"Oh Kyle we're going to have a lot of fun"

Bonnie laughed; bringing the toddler to his room.

Chapter End

* * *

AN: Thanks soo much for reading, I hoped you liked it Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. As the chapters go on it will get better LOOL sorry if there are any mistakes forgot to proof read and I really wanted to get this up.  
Tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading again… Here's a preview of the next Chapter!

Preview: "What is wrong with you?" Bonnie shrieked

"What it was just harmless fun" Damon smirked.

"Yeah, just harmless fun, if he pees the bed you're changing it."

What did Damon do to poor Kyle? Why is there mention of bed wetting? Read the next Chapter to find out Lool: p

Have a good week!

-Vamp213


	2. Warm Hearted Person

AN: Thank you all so much! I'm very sorry I haven't updated lately I've been up to my knees with homework and Projects -,- Anyways here it is Chapter 2 Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, Hope you like It R&R Enjoy ! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the VD

My Best friend Chapter 2: Warm hearted person 

* * *

"What? He doesn't like melted Gummy bears?" Kyle said innocently

"Oh Kyle we're going to have a lot of fun"

Bonnie laughed; bringing the toddler to his room….

"I'm going to kill that kid Bonnie!"

Damon ranted; picking up the mouthwash pouring a large amount in his mouth, swishing it around and finally spitting it out.

"Damon relax, for the last time it's gummy bears"

"That's what that little fucker wants me to think…. He must've planned it. He Must've knew you were going to baby-sit him ...that little demon ass child"

Kyle entered the washroom with a smirk on his face. Damon glared at him ready to pounce on the 3yr old boy.

"Dummy, I'm bored… want to play with me?" Kyle asked sweetly

"Damon needs some time alone, he's PMSing" Bonnie replied sticking her tongue out at the pissed Vampire

"But there nothing to do…."

"Here" Damon said pulling out a white I pod "Listen to some music, do anything just get the fuck out of my sight"

"DAMON!" Bonnie shrieked at the Vampire who just shrugged

"Okay"

Kyle smiled grabbing the I-pod heading towards the living room.

Bonnie glared at the Charming man

"Watch what you say he's just a kid"

"No, he's a pest… but unfortunately I don't have any Raid right now!"

Bonnie just laughed, moving closer to Damon.

"Be nice… for me" She pouted

"How can I resist that"

Damon smirked pulling the teen witch into him; pressing his lip onto hers, the kiss was sweet and gentle. Kyle appeared clearing his throat, making the two break apart.

"What" Damon said darkly

"Let's have a toast for the Douche-bags" Kyle sang loud and clear singing along to the I-pod.

"Just exactly what kind of songs are on the I-pod? Kyle please give me it." Bonnie said

"NO" the boy screamed changing the song

"Kyle hand it over or-"

"BITCH-TITS" The three year old laughed

Bonnie looked at Damon begging him to do something.

"Kyle, do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"YEAH!" he said excitedly dropping the ipod, running into the living room.

"You watching it with us?" Damon asked bonnie

" No...I'm going to take a shower… behave Damon"

"Oh but of course" 

* * *

Damon entered the living room. Eyes glued on kyle.

"So... What do you want to watch?"

"A scary movie!"

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, don't be buzzkill old man! Put the movie in" Kyle demanded making himself comfortable.

Damon put in The grudge, sitting on the couch next to the happy child.  
Damon laughed at the movie… sometimes humans are so retarded he thought.  
Kyle was scared shitless. Gripping onto damon's upper arm

"You sure you can handle it kiddo?"

"Yeah it's not real" Kyle whispered trying to make himself believe it

"Oh trust me there are Many creatures who live in the dark, and when they have the right moment Grab you slowly pulling you under the bed"

Kyle's eyes went wide, the three year old jumped off the couch screaming one thing

"BONNNIE!"

Damon grabbed his stomach laughing hard. Told you the pain in the ass was going to get it he thought darkly. Bonnie walked downstairs with Kyle wrapped around one of her legs.

"Damon what did you do?"

"Nothing we just watched the grudge!" the vampire shrugged

"THE GRUDGE?" Bonnie ranted "Im still scared of that movie, imagine how scared he is"

"Relax it was just harmless fun"

"Yeah, just harmless fun. If he pee's the bed you're changing it!"

"That wasn't nice damon, now a monster is going to grab me " Kyle said in a sad tone

"It's okay Kyle there is no such thing as a bed monster, if you're still scared you can sleep with the light on" Bonnie comforted him

"Can I sleep with you guys, please?" Kyle pouted doing the puppy dog look.

Damon just looked at bonnie, making sure he got the message out loud and clear

'No way in hell' he thought

Bonnie just smirked, looking down at the scared three year old

"Of course you can"

Chapter End

* * *

An: there it is Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought, Sorry if it was succkkish I really wanted to get this up. Trust me as the chapters go on it'll get better. Well leave me a review and let me know what you think…. Here's a preview of the next chapter

Preview: Bonnie's jaw dropped as she entered the living room…

"Well look what we have here"

What did bonnie see ? what's going on? Where's kyle Lool  
Read the next chapter to find out!

Thanks again for reading ! Have a great week God bless !

-Vamp213 (L)


	3. Loves me Til the End

AN: Thank you all so much! You guys are SOOOOOOOOO AWESOME :) Like its not even fuuny no lie y'all are AMAZING ! Thanks so much for the kickass reviews :D Well here it is Chapter 3 Sorry for the wait :$ I hope you like it Enjoy :)

I dont own the VD

My Best friend Chapter 3 : Who loves til the end

* * *

"Oh Damon this is going to be soo much fun!" The little boy said excitedly; jumping up and down on the couch as bonnie layed down the blankets on the floor.

"Were going to have a sleepover! A 3 day sleepover Night after night" He continued jumping on the pissed Vampire

"Get off of me.!" Damon grouched "How many times do i have to say I dont like you! I Practically HATE you" the man vented

Kyle hooked his arms around damon's neck with his legs around his torso. The little boy looked up at Damon with a huge grin on his face.

"Tsk Tsk Damon, That's not nice, but i forgive you anyway... you know why?" Kyle asked

"Because Hate is just the begining of a beautiful friendship or shall i say love" the boy smiled

Damon gave the toddler a amusing look. 'What's wrong with this Kid, clearly someone's been watching too many sop operas for his age' Damon thought Before responding to the boy's previous statement

"Stick to watching Barney kid, besides you have no proof for that" Damon smiled still trying to get kyle off him but man did the boy have a good grip on him.

"First of all Barney is just an insult it's go deigo go all the way, and second I do have proof. You and Bonnie. When i first met you guys she didnt like you at all and now she's inlove with you but i could always tell you had a crush on her Dammie" Kyle grinned wide before bringing his face close to Damon's ear

"Guess what damon" Kyle whispered " I LOOOOVVEEE YOOOUU !"

The little boy giggled, leaving the Vampire with a shocked/crazed face.

"That's it!" Damon grouched taking kyle off him making him land on the couch with a soft thud

"Hey be nice!" Bonnie replied looking at Damon "Remember you promised to behave" She reminded him giving him a soft peck on the lips

"You dont understand he;s all angel when he's around you but he when he's with me he turns into the demon child!"

"Damon, He said he loved you"

"Yeah damon, I looooooovveeeeee you. You're my bestfriend and much better than my big brother!" Kyle smiled trying to jump on the vampire for a second time.

"Stop calling me that!" Damon replied getting up pouring himself a much needed drink.

Bonnie just shook her head, walking over to the young boy

"Hey what do you want for diner?" She asked

"Um...I dont know... what is Damon having"

Bonnie laughed at how cute kyle was being. She didn't understand why Damon was being so mean to him.

"Pasta?" Bonnie asked the Man who shooked his head in approval

"Okay, Pasta it is" Kyle beamed, running off in the kitchen to help bonnie make diner.

* * *

After Diner the 3 went in the living room where they would be sleeping. Kyle was on the couch while damon and Bonnie where on the floor. Damon still had a sour mood at diner... he claimed kyle kept coping him. Whenever Damon drank kyle drank. Whenever Damon ate kyle ate, bonnie thought it was cute that Kyle admired damon but ofcourse the vampire thought otherwise.

"Night Damon, Night Bonnie" The toddler said all ready for bed

"Night Kyle" Bonnie said sweetly

"Night Brat"

"NIGHT DAMON!" The three year old replied

"GOODNIGHT"

"GOOOOOOOODDDNIIGHHT DAMMMIEEE" Kyle giggled.

'Fucking prick is so annoying!' damon thought harshly

"For the last time goodnight!" damon said annoyed

This time kyle was quiet and snuggled into the couch. Damon let out a sigh of realif before turning over face his little witch.  
A Bright smile was plastered on her face which made damon smile in return. Soon light giggles came from Bonnie, Damon just kept smiling moving closer to his girl. When suddenly something startled him making him jump slightly

"Night Damon" Kyle whispered in Damon's ear

Bonnie let out a loud hearty laugh watching how scared damon got when he heard that noise. Damon was fuming and had enough of the little fucker.

"One more time kyle. SAY IT ONE MORE TIME... I DARE YOU." Damon said clearly pissed off

"Okay Goodnigh-"

"Uhh kyle i dont think that's a good idea. Damon's really cranky okay and soon you will be too try and get some sleep" Bonnie interrupted him

"Alright Night bon, Night Dam- Oh yeah never mind... Night best friend!" He smiled before turning over slightly dozing off.

Soon after they heard light snores coming from the couch, Finally Damon thought. He slowly moved closer to bonnie wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"You owe me big time witch!" Damon smirked

"Hey you're the one who wanted to help" Bonnie reminded him

"That's true. But it's been a loong STRESSFUL day i think you could atleast repay me for keeping him company while you took you nice hot shower" Damon wiggled his eyebrows licking his lips, Bonnie let out a giggle moving even closer to the vampire.

" I Could think of a few things"

Bonnie smiled before capturing his lips in a soft chaste kiss. Damon responded immediately flipping bonnie over so he was ontop having full control of the kiss. Damon moved His tongue along bonnie's lower lip begging for entrance which bonnie soon allowed. Bonnie let out a soft moan as damon's tongue massaged hers. He was truly an amazing kisser. Bonnie's arms found their way to damons neck pulling his face even closer to her if that was even possible. Her lungs felt like they were on fire begging for the oxygen that was much needed. But Oxygen was the last thing on bonnie's mind. Damon slowly pulled back leaving butterfly kisses all over her neck and collar. Bonnie giggled softly before placing her lips back on damon's, bringing him back into a very heated kiss which was interrupted by a little peeking boy.

"Are you riding a rollercoaster?" Kyle asked

"WHAT?" Bonnie shrieked

"Sometimes my mommy and Daddy say there riding a roller-coaster when daddy's kissing mommy like that"

"Ewww" Bonnie Laughed/gagged

"OKAY WAY TO KILL THE MOOD TOO MUCH INFO LITTLE MAN" Damon replied

Bonnie lightly smacked Damon, before turning her attention back on the little boy

"No kyle we are CERTAINLY NOT going to be riding a "roller-coaster" anytime soon" Bonnie assured him

Damon muttered something under his breath

"Okay goodnight !" Kyle said one final time

"Goodnight" They said in unison

The three year old shut his eyes slowly falling asleep, dreaming of what he would do tomorrow. Damon just held bonnie in his arms. before falling asleep...

* * *

Bonnie woke up but realized Damon wasn't beside her anymore. She slowly got up. Her Jaw dropped at the sight before her

"Well, look what we have here" she smiled reaching for her phone taking a picture of damon sitting on the couch with kyle's head in his lap rubbing small soothing circles on his back.

"Shh... finally got him to sleep" the tired man replied

Bonnie had a confused look on her face she thought kyle fell asleep before them. Damon picked up her confusion and answered the unasked question.

"He started mumbling and moving in his sleep, bad dream i guess so i finally got him to stop 10 mins ago" Damon answered

The sight of this warmed her heart, She saw the side of damon he only opens up to a few people...the caring side. As much as damon hates to admit it he cares about kyle.

"Thats so sweet" Bonnie whispered smiling up at the vampire

"Well i have my moments" Damon smirked " And hey just because i'm doing this for him doesn't mean i like him!"

'Bullshit' bonnie thought

"Sure damon...whatever you say"

"I dont i just wanted some damn sleep!"

"Keep thinking that, you and i both know deep down you care about him. Anyways i'm going to get started on Breakfast Chocolate chips pancakes sound good?"

"Sounds GREAT" kyle said slowing waking up "And some bacon please"

Bonine let out a laugh

"wanna help me make it AFTER you brushed your teeth" Bonnie asked

"You betcha" Kyle said happily running upstairs

Bonnie turned around to ask damon if he wanted to help but saw he was fast asleep. A smile was plastered on her face as she put the blanket on him tucking him in. She leaned over covering him with the blanket when she felt two large hands grab her waist pulling her down ontop of him

"You're so gullable" Damon teased lifting his head up kissing bonnie.

"And you're bad"

Bonnie laughed as the man left rough kisses all over her face and neck, Damon just smirked

"Well i didn't get to give you the goodmorning i wanted to so im doing it now" He smiled caputuring her lips yet again brining her into a passionate kiss. Bonnie smiled before responding kissing damon back with the same passion he was giving her. A low growl escaped his lips before damon flipped her over slowly pulling back.

"You're real sexy you know that"

Bonnie laughed as damon started tickling her.

"T-thats N-no fair no t-tick-tickling!" Bonnie manged to get out but the man didnt stop instead he tickled her more.

"Damon!"

"Say you love me and that im a sexy beast" Damon laughed

"Never!"

He continued to tickle her smiling while watching her

"I-I-love You" Bonnie said

"Annd ?"

"I-Im not saying t-t-that!" Bonine laughed

"Shall i tickle you more?" Damon teased

"NO! Alright i-i'll say it! I l-love you and and you're a s-s-sexy B-bea-beast!"

Finally the tickling stopped and damon hovered over her smiling

"Now was that so hard to say?" He laughed watching her give him the biggest death glare

"Shut up!"

Damon smirked and kissed her one more time

"Well if it helps I think you're one sexy unicorn"

"What the Unicorn really? Bonnie laughed and pecked damon on the lips

"Hey hey hey" the toddler came stopping the moment "Thats enough kissing! you're going to make eachothers lips fall off!"

Bonnie laughed lightly pushing damon off so she could get up

"Besides" Kyle continued " We have CHOCOLATE chip pancakes waiting to be made and eaten!"

"Alright kiddo, let's get started on breakfast" Bonnie replied leaving damon on the couch

Damon laid down with a huge smirk on his face

"Sexy unicorn" He laughed " My little witchy unicorn"

CHAPTER END!

* * *

AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought ! Oh man kyle is sure one hard kid to handle i wonder what he has instore for D/B in the next chappie here's a preview

Preview: Damon swallowed hard as kyle turned on the tv

" You have to sit here and watch it with me!"

"FML This is freakin torture!"

What is Kyle making Damon watch? Why is kyle Demanding damon to watch it Revenge Mayyybbee ;) for fun Maaaayyybbee ;P  
Lol Read the next chap to find out Also if your interested in a Vamp-witch coming into mystic falls story check out my story called "Save me from myself" Anyways tell me what you thought :) Have a GREAT week !

-Vamp213 (L)


	4. Let me tell you About

AN: Hey everyone how are you guys :D Thanks soo much for the AWESOME reviews, Sorry for the lack of updating this story I'm quite aware that an update is LOOONG overdue... Once again sorry for the long wait :/ Well here it is Chapter 4 :D Enjoy !

Disclaimer: I OWN THE VD :D ... Pfft Only in my dreams LOL (No seriously I don't own the VD)

My Best Friend Chapter 4 :Let me tell you about...

* * *

Kyle watched as the rain drops hit the window, slowly sliding down the glass. A long sigh emerged from the three year old, as he sat there in boredom. Kyle finally moved away from the window plopping down on the cool couch, waiting for Damon and Bonine to finish washing the dishes.  
Luckily enough the Charming vampire entered the living room; flipping to the sports channel TSN, taking his seat on the couch.

"Damon" Kyle said sweetly

"What do you want, can't you see I'm Watching the game?"

"I'm bored..."

Damon let out a humor-less laugh before turning his attention back on the 3 year old

"Does it look like I care" He smirked, turning the volume up

"Your words say one thing but your eyes say another" Kyle said moving closer to the pissed vampire

_'Did he really just use a pick up line on me... Creepy little prick yes creepy indeed'_

Damon thought pushing Kyle away from him, but kyle stuck to the man like glue. Damon sighed before turning his attention back on the game.

"Damon, Can I watch tree-house"

"What makes you think i would give up the game for tree house" Damon laughed

"Because Bonnie finds me adorable and always believes me... let's just say I'm a expert at making myself cry" Kyle smirked

"Ballsy little fucker" Damon muttered under his breath

A faint smirk appeared on Damon's face... Maybe kyle wasn't soo bad after. Damon sighed before handing the remote to Kyle

"Nice doing business with you Bestie"

"Whatever, You watch treehouse. Im going upstairs"

"Please watch it with me Dammy"

Kyle pouted giving the man a puppy dog look. Damon looked away trying his best not to give in, he was always a sucker for the puppy eyes.  
A sigh came from the man before he walked over to kyle taking his seat on the couch.

"One show, that's it!"

"Yaaaayy!"

Kyle said excitedly hugging Damon tightly. Kyle flipped on tree house... only to be greeted by the theme song from Dora the Explorer. Damon groaned before sinking down into the couch... Where's Bonnie when he needs her.

About ten minutes into the show Damon started getting irritated... Every time Dora asked where is something it look her 20 mins to find it, And why is her best friend a monkey! Damon was ready to throw the TV out the window along with kyle.

"FML this is tortue" The man said

"What's Torture" Bonnie said entering the living room

"BONNIE" Kyle said excitedly rushing over to the teen witch

"Can we go to the park today?"

"Sure... if the rain clears up"

"Oh great! Damon you can push me on the swings and we can get ice cream and then after we can get matching t-shirts, Oh I can see it now Yours will have a picture of me and underneath it will say Kyle is my BEST FRIEND and mine will have your picture and say My best-est Buddy in the entire world Im going to get dressed I can't wait"

Kyle said Hugging the supernaturals before rushing upstairs. Damon gave bonnie a stern look before pulling her towards him

"Have fun with kyle... cause I'm not going" Damon ranted

"Oh but Dammy you have to go Your going to get matching t-shirts and Icecream and push kyle on the swings" Bonnie laughed Repeating what the three year old planned out

"Come on, it'll be fun"

"Fine" Damon said giving bonnie a quick peck on the lips " But Im not getting a shirt"

"Oh yes you are, I bet that's going to be the highlight of yours day"

"Think what you want witch but we'll see if im getting a shirt" Damon challenged, A smirk appearing on his face

"Oh we'll see alright Vampire we'll see " Bonnie laughed before going upstairs to get ready

Damon smiled; walking over to the window. Seems like it was kyles lucky day it stopped raining and the sun was shining as bright as ever.

"Just my luck" Damon muttered, walking upstairs...

* * *

Kyle,Damon and Bonnie walked down the sidewalk, Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand His fingers intertwining with hers... Kyle just smiled before grabbing hold of his free hand holding on tightly so Damon couldn't shake him off

"lets sing a song!" Kyle said Happily

"Let's not" Damon replied

Kyle just shrugged took in a deep breath and sang out loud so everyone could hear...

**"F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER"**

"He really isn't singing right now is he" Damon groaned

"Aww he is soo cute"

"Bonnie there is a difference between cute and irritating"

"**U IS FOR YOU AND ME"**Kyle sang looking up at Damon,

'This kid is so Damn annoying!"

**"N IS FOR ANYWHERE AND ANYTIME AT ALL"**"That was good" Bonnie smiled warmly

"You want me to sing the second verse"

"HELLL NOO!" Damon budded in, he heard enough of kyle's singing for one day

"Too bad" Kyle replied singing the second verse

**"F is for Frolic through all the flowers.  
U is for Ukulele.  
N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking.  
Here with my best buddy."**  
**  
**

'two more days' Damon thought

"Look" Bonnie said " We're here!"

"YAAAYY!" Kyle yelled before running to one of the swings

'Just two more days until im kyle-free' Damon muttered under his breath walking to the swings to push the awaiting toddler...

Chapter END

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked it leave me a review and tell me what you thought... I'll try my best to post chapter 5 up soon, Latley I've been swamped with Projects... Still got to finish my french one. Well Anyways thanks again for reading! Here is a preview of the next Chapter

Preview: "Thanks Damon, that kid was a bully!" Kyle smiled giving the man a hug

"No problem, But it's time you learned not to take crap from any one "

"Not even from you"

"Okay let me rephrase that Don't take crap from anybody except ME"

What's going on ... Where are they ? Why is damon giving Kyle advice you'll have to read the next Chapter to find out...

Thanks again for reading, Dont forget to tell me what you thought :D Have a amazing week!  
OH I ALMOST FORGOT THE F.U.N. Song Kyle sings is from SPONGEBOB :D gotta love spongebob LOL God Bless!

-Vamp213(L)


	5. He's a one boy cuddly toy

AN: Hello Everybody! How was you're holidays; well i hope they were AMAZING! Still can't believe it's almost 2011 woah time really does fly :$  
ANNNNYYWAAAYYSSS Here it is Chapter 5 R&R Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries :$

My Best Friend Chapter five: He's a one boy cuddly toy

* * *

_'Just two more days until im kyle-free' Damon muttered under his breath walking to the swings to push the awaiting toddler..._"Higher Damon higher!" The boy screamed/ giggled

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes I'm sure, now push me higher!"

Damon let out a hearty laugh before pushing the swing harder causing kyle to swing higher, Damon hated to admit it but he was actually enjoying himself it... maybe kyle wasn't so bad after all. Yes he was a pain in the ass who definitely knew how to piss off the charming vampire but in some way kyle reminded him of Stefan. He remembered the days when Stefan would always bother him to play and the most stupid and irritating things he would do to get his attention. No matter how much Stefan got his older brother upset Damon always loved him deep down inside. He remembers how sometimes Stefan would get picked on by the same group of guys, Damon never believed it until one day Stefan came home with a black eye; Once while going to get Stefan from school he witnessed the boys intimidating his brother. Rage went threw the eldest Salvatore as he showed those kids if they mess with his brother they are messing with him also, that day him and Stefan's brother relationship grew closer to this day Stefan still irritates the living shit out of him but nether the less he does care about him. Damon didn't know why he made the comparison but it was true Kyle reminded him of his baby brother.

"Stop Damon Stop!" Kyle screamed yelling desperatly at the man to stop pushing his swing

Damon didn't notice he was still pushing kyle, the Vampire brought the swing to a halt and off came a dizzy kyle. Bonnie smiled warmly at the two, she was glad Kyle and Damon were finally bonding, of course that didn't last long when they started arguing only Damon would argue with a three year old bonnie thought. The beautiful witch rose from her seat walking over to the two bickering boys standing in between them.

"What were you trying to do kill me!" Kyle screamed at damon getting people's attention

"You're the one who wanted to go higher!"

"No I didn't I said STOP!"

Damon looked as if he were going crazy two minutes ago Kyle said Higher! Bonnie laughed at Damon's expression holding the fuming Vampire back

"Are you Retarded? You just said you wanted to go higher!"

"I-I can't deal with you right now Damon" Kyle said signaling damon to talk to the hand.

The little boy put his hands on his hips before briskly walking to the jungle gym, bonnie couldn't help but laugh. She walked over to the Jungle gym leaving a pissed Damon alone.

"Hey buddy what's up?" She said calmly

"Damon! he wasn't listening to me and now we're in a big fight!" the boy pouted

"It's alright kiddo all friends have their fights every once in a while, tell you what if you want to make it better just say sorry for yelling at him. I'm positive he'll forgive you"

"You think so?"

" I know so"

With that Kyle ran over to Damon embracing the man in a big hug, Damon was stunned by the kids actions

'I Swear this kid is fucking Bi-polar one minute he hates me and the next he's hugging me' Damon thought darkly

"Im sorry Damon, You're my Bestest buddy in the entire world let's not fight again!"

Kyle Jumped on Damon's back whispering in his ear

"Can I tell you a secret"

"No." Damon Deadpanned

"Please it's a really good one I promise..."

"And I don't give a fuck, whattaya want from me?"

"To be your bestest friend ever and run through a feild of flowers until we hug eachother singing a buddy song like the spongebob one or my best friend!" Kyle whispered making Damon shiver

"Were you dropped as a baby?" Damon asked taking Kyle off his back

"Yeah i think so why ?"

"That explains so much"

Damon said walking off leaving the boy to play in the sand, Damon spotted Bonnie sitting on the grass. He slowly crept up behind her whispering in her ear in a strong British accent silmars to Jace's

"Bonnie, I finally found you! How could you leave me alone with Susan?"

Bonnie's face dropped as she heard the voice, she slowly turned around only to be greeted by her smirking boyfriend.

"That wasn't funny! I actually thought i might've been Jace!"

"Thinking of another man when you have this sexy beast Shame Bonnie"

"Damo-"

"SHAME!" Damon laughed taking a seat next to her

"You're so full of yourself" She shook her head laughing

"And who exactly said you were a sexy beast? Sorry you're not even close" Bonnie teased

"Take that Back" Damon whined picking up some things from kyle

"Or what you're going to tickle me to death again?"

"Nope" Damon said simply "But trust me when we get back home you'll find out" Damon winked making her shiver

Suddenly a loud scream made Bonnie Jump, Instantly she looked around the park for kyle but he was no where to be found. Damon and Bonnie quickly got up and started searching around the place for him. Damon spotted him by the Jungle gym surrounded by a group of little boys... Just like when he found stefan being bullied.

"Please leave me alone, I never meant to step on your sandcastle"

"I'm going to beat you up so bad that you'll wish you stayed at home today"

"HEY!" Damon yelled getting their attention "What's going on here?"

The six year old dropped kyle glaring at Damon

"Get out of here shouldn't you be taking a nap or something"

"Shouldn't you pick on someone your own size? Leave him alone before I -"

"Before you what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'll tell your mom"

"That doesn't scare me"

'Fucker!' Damon Thought

"How about this before I rip your head off your body, mess with him one more time and we'll see how tight your head is screwed on" Damon threatened

"Mommy!" the six year old yelled before kicking Damon hard in the shin and running away along with the others

"Little Mother- BITCH!" Damon muttered holding his left leg that the little brat kicked

Kyle looked wide-eyed at Damon, 'What 'damon thought ' it wasn't like h hasn't heard me swear before'. Suddenly the 3 yr old embraced Damon in a hug smiling the whole time.

"Thanks Damon, that kid was a bully!" Kyle smiled giving the man a hug

"No problem, But it's time you learned not to take crap from any one "

"Not even from you"

"Okay let me rephrase that Don't take crap from anybody except ME"

Kyle's grin grew wider looking up at the Vampire

"Just Admit it Dammy you looovveee me too" Kyle teased whispering in his ear

"I bet you also want to do the running in the flowers thing singing A buddy song!"

"Kyle let me set things straight there is NO way I'm going to do that Ever let alone with you!"

"Where so going to do that one day"

Damon just rolled his eyes trying to take the little boy off of him for the thrid time

"I really need to teach you how to fight... and you need to learn something called personal space. Come on Lets find bonnie I'm sure she's panicking right about now."

"Okay"

Kyle Jumped off of Damon and Started running to the worried witch, Damon just laughed looking at Bonnie's expression.  
Suddenly Kyle's words repeated in his mind over and over. The Vampire Laughed to himself shaking his head. There is no way in a million years is he going to ever sing a "Buddy song" with Kyle well running through the flowers. He Laughed a final time before heading off in Bonnie's direction...

Chapter END!

* * *

AN: We got a little Kyle/Damon bonding in this Chapter is the big bad Vampire starting to open up to Kyle ? Who knows? Well thanks alot for reading =) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Well here is the Next Chapter Preview:

Preview: Bonnie looked down at her phone... A smirk appread on her face before she walked out the door leaving Kyle and Damon Alone...

"She's up to something Dammy!" Kyle said looking up at the Man

"Well no Shit Sherlock!"

What is Bonnie up to? How will Damon/Kyle re-act to it? Who knows you're ging to have to read the next chapter to find out! :)

Thanks again for reading God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	6. Do I make you Crazy?

AN: Hello Everyone so I know I have some Serious Updating to do :P And since I have some free time I decided to post some chapters :) I feel soo bad sorry for the LOONG wait I haven't uploaded since LAST YEAR LOLOLLOOL ! Hahaha Well here it is Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries... But Kyle is all mine! MWAHAHAHAH O.O LOOOOL

Best Friend Chapter 6: Do I make you Crazy ?

* * *

The three entered the boarding house; Bonnie placed Kyle's bag filled with toys down while Kyle jumped off Damon's back landing on the floor with a soft thud. A huge grin was plastered on the toddler's face, his eyes were big and wide staring directly at Damon

`This kid is on crack' Damon thought darkly moving away from the little boy

"That was so much fun!" Kyle said happily embracing the two supernaturals in a big hug

"well I'm glad you had fun Kyle" Bonnie replied warmly releasing herself out of the 3yr old's strong grip. Pulling out her phone checking the time the cell showed 5:40 pm. Suddenly her phone started vibrating ... a new text from Caroline

'Don't forget to meet me at the mall by 6:00!'

She forgotten that she promised Caroline she'd help her find the perfect outfit for Tyler's party. A idea popped up in the young girls mind ... A smile appeared on her face as she found what she had been looking for

"Damon, I promised Caroline I'd help her find an outfit. Could you watch Kyle alone for an hour?"

"Nope, that's not happening for my own and Kyle's safety"

Damon stared at the young boy who was currently picking his nose, Damon shivered with disgust moving further away from the boy. Bonnie put on her best puppy dog look pouting her lips.

"Please Damon, for me?" She said moving closer to him, a groan emerged from the man scolding himself for being so weak. Damon nodded his head receiving a kiss for his kind actions

"You owe me... So much!" The vampire mumbled against her lips leaving butterfly kisses all over her face, lips and neck. Bonnie giggled trying to get out of his embrace

"Oh get a room!" Kyle gaged separating the two, Bonnie just laughed zipping up her sweater making her way to the door. A smirk was plastered on her face as she looked at her phone one last time before leaving the house. Kyle tugged on Damon's pants looking up at the vampire

"She's up to something Dammy!"

"Well no shit Sherlock" Damon replied bored "I'm going to take a quick shower... go watch Dora or something"

"Okay!" Kyle said happily watching Damon make his way towards the stairs, the boy quickly stopped him mouthing I love you. Damon stared dumbfounded at the kid who in his opinion had some serious stalker like attachments issues before turning around walking up the stairs. A minute after Damon left Kyle sighed

"I'm bored" He said to himself going into the kitchen opening the freezer pulling out a tub of chocolate ice-cream. A smile crept up on his face as he pulled the ice cream out climbing up on the counter opening the cupboards taking out a pack of cookies, smarties, gummy bears and a bag of sugar. Kyle opened the ice cream dumping all the candy and cookies into the tub making a mess on the counter.

"Something is missing" He said scrathing his head

The boy walked to the fridge pulling out a bottle of coke, grabbing his sippy cup and pouring the coke into it until it was overflowing, adding a clump of sugar into it as well.

"Perfect! My Kyle surprise is done" he said grabbing his icecream and cup, entering the living room to watch his shows...

Damon walked downstairs to find a trail of melted ice cream from the living room to the kitchen. Slowly the vampire followed the trail into the living room only to be greeted by the large mess kyle had made. A series of swears came from the man

"Kyle!" he yelled picking up the empty tub of ice cream looking at the sticky hand prints all over the television, couch and table. Damon stepped into something looking down to see coke all over the floor,

"I'm going to kill that kid!" Damon growled listening to the sound of jumping, Damon zoomed upstairs into an empty guest room where he found kyle wearing one of bonnie's skirts, his own white muscle shirt and one of Stefan's plaid shirts over his own clothes. There was lipstick all over the supernaturals clothing Bonnie and Stefan weren't going to like this and Damon was just frankly pissed

"Kyle! What in the fuck did you do!"

*With Bonnie*

"This one looks cute!" Caroline said holding up a pink tank top waiting for bonnie's approval

"Yeah you would look great in it" She said honestly "hey car, I Wanna check out this one store I'll be right back!"

"Alright but don't take long!"

Bonnie smiled leaving the store; heading towards a little store pulling out her phone and it's USB plug

"Hi, can i help you" The woman asked happily

"Uh yeah I need you to make 2 t-shirts with this picture on it and underneath in big bold letters saying My best friend" Bonnie smirked showing the worker the picture of Damon holding a sleeping kyle

"Awe they are adorable" The woman gushed "What colour would you like it in?"

"Um... black, one shirt has to be large and the other small"

"Alrighty, they will be done in about 30 minutes" She said plugging Bonnie's phone out of the computer, printing the photo of Damon and Kyle

"Thank you" Bonnie smiled leaving the store, she couldn't wait to see Damon's face when she showed him the shirt talk about a Kodak moment. Laughing she headed back upstairs meeting Caroline at the cash register...

***************With the Buddies*************************************************** WTB**************************WTB*****************

"Jump with me Damon!" Kyle said Bouncing on the bed urging the annoyed vampire to do so

'two more days until I'm Kyle free just two more long irritating days!' he reminded himself counting the days til kyle was out of his life

"Come on Damon, Jump with me!" He said picking up speed bouncing higher and faster

"Kyle stop jumping before you-"

Kyle slowly wiped his mouth looking up at the stilled man, Damon slowly looked down at his favorite tight black shirt covered in brown lumpy vomit. A giggle escaped kyle's lips as he watched the vampire, it was like the time he put Boogers on Damon's face. Damon was fuming, kyle wanted to play dirty well then so was he, he had enough of this little ass. Enough was enough.

"You have 3 seconds to run before I kill you" Damon said calmly a smirk appearing on his face,

"Dammy?" Kyle said scared preparing himself to bolt out of the room if he needed to.

"Your time is up, Now I'm going to have some fun. Come here you little brat!" Damon said reaching out for the little toddler, Kyle screamed/ laughed running away from the mean vampire crashing into Bonnie

"Thank goodness you're home!" Kyle said relived "Damon is a psychopath! but I love him anyway"

"Annoying little twit" Damon mumbled glaring at Bonnie, Bonnie scanned the area there was ice cream all over the floor and kyle was wearing her skirt with bright red lipstick all over it. Her eyes landed on Damon's shirt only to be greeted by a Brown lumpy substance which she was positive that it wasn't chocolate ice cream. Sighing she placed her bags down and mumbled...

"I'll get the mop"

Chapter end

* * *

I Hope you liked it, This story is almost over I think there is about 2 or 3 more chapters left! Ahah Bonnie made the shirts! I wonder how Damon and Kyle will react when they see them :)  
Thanks soo much for reading Here is A preview for the next Chapter:

Preview: "Have a seat!" Kyle said sternly forcing the supernaturals to sit on the couch 5 centimeters away from each other before continuing "It's time we have... the talk"

What are they talking about? Why is Kyle taking charge? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out ;) LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

God Bless Have a GREEEEEAAAAAAAAATTTTTT WEEK :)

-Vamp213(L) Aka Alicia :)


	7. My Pride and Joy

AN: Hey everyone AWW TONKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! You guys are waay too kind honestly, I think I might get alot done like updating a lot of my stories this week because with my luck I landed myself the chicken pox Just great eh? What sucks is I have Math this semester so now I'm going to have to ask someone what we did and stuff D; Oh boy! good thing is there going away faster than i thought :) ANYWAYS Here it is Chapter 7 of my Best Friend Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own the VD first! I think Im going to have to send Kyle after them! LOLOL Just Kidding Own nothing! NAATHHIINNGGG!

Best Friend Chapter 7: My Pride and Joy

* * *

"I leave for one hour and come back to this!" Bonnie exclaimed furiously mopping the gigantic mess of ice cream somehow Kyle managed to get ice cream all over the floors, walls, furniture and even the ceiling. Damon just sat back amused finally Bonnie can see what he goes through almost everyday with that little monster.

"At least kyle didn't throw up on you"

Damon reminded her snaking his arms around her waist distracting her from her mopping she smiled before scrunching her nose from the Oder coming off the blue eyed man

"I think you should go and take yet another shower" She said nose still scrunched "I can still smell the vomit on you"

"Did he eat his shit or something, that would be my 5th shower for the night!" Damon complained

Bonnie just laughed pushing the man away "Well a 6th one is desperately needed" Damon chuckled tightening his grip on the petite witch he slowly brought his lips near her earlobe whispering huskily into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I'll take a shower only if you join me" Damon replied seductively pulling the young witch closer into him, Bonnie giggled trying to get out of his Strong grip.

"That is not happening Damon" She assured him continuing to mop the mess. Damon frowned turning Bonnie around so that she was facing him dropping the mop so that all her attention was on him.

"I think you're forgetting you owe me"

"I think you're forgetting I have to watch Kyle and make sure he is okay"

Damon sighed knowing that he lost the little booger destroyed his plans again "Fine" the vampire growled not liking his little visitor anymore correction NEVER liking his visitor. A smirk appeared on the charming man's face as he pulled Bonnie closer

"You never said anything about a kiss" He smirked capturing her lips before she could protest, Damon attacked her lips hungrily taking her breath away. Bonnie quickly responded wrapping her arms around his neck Damon growled lifting her up on the counter riping off her favourite shirt leaving her in her bra.

"Damon" Bonnie exclaimed breaking the kiss gasping for the air much needed

"What?" the vampire replied innocently rejoining their lips back together into another passionate kiss, bonnie groaned in defeat allowing Damon to carry her into the living room settling down on the couch.

"What about Kyle?"She said in between kisses

"What about him"he replied reciving a glare from the witch, Damon sighed answering her question "He's asleep Bonnie no pest to interrupt us"

Damon resumed kissing his favourite witch running his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance which bonnie allowed. Their tongues danced sending sparks throughout their bodies, Bonnie pulled Damon closer deepening the kiss. The two were so wrapped up in themselves that they didn't seem to notice the creeks coming from the stairway

"Just what in the poop is going on!" Kyle said his hands on his hips, Bonnie and Damon jumped back from the sudden surprise. Kyle walked into the living room taking a seat on the coffee table.

"Have a seat" Kyle said sternly forcing the supernaturals to sit 5 centimeters away from each other before continuing "It's time we have... the talk"

Bonnie tried to suppress a laugh that was brewing up, what did kyle know about "the talk" he was just a three year old for goodness sakes. Damon just sat back amused waiting for Kyle to say something.

"What do you know about the talk" Bonnie asked

"Questions later Missy!" Kyle said angrily "now I know your curious to see what the other person has it's like the time I showed Tina my doodle because I wanted to know if girls had the same thing! Not only did we get in trouble but I wasn't allowed to watch Diego for a week!"

"How sad now if you excuse me I have better things to do with my time" Damon said getting up only to have the three year old stop him and forcefully push him back down

"Sit down!" Kyle yelled "Don't make me pull out my secret weapon!" Kyle warned him Damon just laughed not taking anything seriously

"Please do show me this secret weapon of yours" Damon laughed Bonnie carefully watched as Kyle turned around lifting his hand to his face, suddenly the toddler faced damon jumping on him holding his own finger with a huge green booger near Damon's mouth causing the charming man to gag with disgust. Bonnie just laughed today was getting better and better.

"If that touches me I will remove your finger permentaly" Damon hissed trying to pry the kid off of him Kyle just smirked bringing his finger closer to Damon's mouth... probably not the best idea to talk well a three year old is holding you booger hostage

"Will you listen?" Kyle asked watching Damon squirm from his hand

"Okay Okay you win!" Damon shrieked pushing Kyle off of him. Kyle smiled before whispering in Damon's ear

"You know that I love you and don't want to hurt you but interrupt my story again and my finger is going in your mouth. Until I'm done telling my story your going to be my little bitch boy" Kyle gave the man a hug wiping his dirty finger on damon's back and processed to tell his interesting story. "Now where was I oh yes now Are you guys married?"

Bonnie answered his question trying desperately not to laugh "No Kyle were not married"

The three year old smiled before continuing "Mommy says you have to wait until you find that special someone who wants to marry you until you guys show each other your private parts okay?"

"Alright Kyle" Bonnie smiled before continuning "Is it okay to go now so I can start dinner?"

"Okay, I'll come help you later!" Kyle said exicdely taking Bonnie's seat on the couch, Damon stared at Kyle their was no way in hell that little asswipe called him his little Bitch boy. It was odd but as the days went past Damon found kyle more annoying but it was like he had gotten use to him... maybe even started warming up to the child. Kyle reminded Damon of himself with a hint of Stefan.

"Damon?" Kyle sad sadly "I'm sorry do you forgive me"

"Yeah sure kiddo I forgive you, Just promise me you'll cut out the swearing" Damon said sincerely

"I promise Bestie!" Kyle said tightly hugging the man "Hey Damon you want to hear a Joke?"

"Nope" he replied in a bored tone

"Alright ... do you like my pajamas ?"

"No now go disappear!" Damon said getting annoyed what was with a these questions

Kyle smiled as if they were sharing some secret "You wanna know what it's made out of?" Damon didn't bother to answer knowing kyle was going to tell him anyway. The toddler giggled before blurting out the answer "Your mothers chest hair!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Damon yelled reaching out for the boy luckily enough Bonnie walked in saving Kyle yet again from Damon's rath

"What's going on?" She asked looking at Damon

"Nothing I just told Damon a funny joke and he got all upset" Kyle explained "I think he needs some anger management classes"

"Whatever thank God your leaving tomorrow!" Damon replied not caring if he crossed a line

"It's okay Damon, I know you'll miss me" Kyle winked creeping out the Vampire "But Best friends always keep in touch"

"How many times must I tell you were not friends... I hate you!"

"Shh" Kyle replied soothingly "It's okay Damon Love cancels out Hate and I love you so you must love me too!"

Bonnie looked at Damon there was no way He could hate Kyle, if anything he probably had a soft spot for him. Bonnie smiled before responding

"Alright guys, how about you come and help me with Dinner?"

"Okay!" Kyle said bolting off into the kitchen to wash his hands

"If you don't mind I'm going to go take a shower" Damon laughed pulling Bonnie closer placing a kiss on her lips before heading upstairs. Bonnie Bonnie smiled heading back to the kitchen to join Kyle.

'One more day' Damon thought 'One more day'

Chapter End

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for reading everyone I hope you liked it! :) I can't believe it only 1 or possibly 2 more chapters left!  
Well thanks so much again you guys are great! How did you guys like the VD episode I thought it was okay i was a bit disappointed that both of them (Jonas and Luka) are dead because now Bon has to that powerful spell on her own... maybe. LOOOL Thanks so much again Leave me a review and tell me what you thought Have a GREAT week God Bless Bye :)

-Vamp213 (L)


	8. My Best Friend

AN:Awe you guys have been so incredably sweet! Once again I want to thank every single one of you for all your kind reviews :) So here it is Chapter 8 of my best friend. You guys are amazingly awesome Ahahah THANKKK YOOUU! LOOL Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I own Nada thing! No really i own diddly squat... expect Kyle, he's all mine O.o LMFAOOO !

Boy Lollipop Chapter 8: My Best Friend.

* * *

'One more day' Damon thought 'One more day'

Kyle woke up in a large comfy bed the little boy stretched out his arms and legs feeling the sun hit his face, a smile spread across his face as the sun warmed him up. The toddler jumped out of bed landing on the floor with a light thud before creeping out of the room and into Damon's. The door to the Vampire's room creaked open smirking the red headed boy tip toed into the room sitting on the empty bed, the sound of running water filled the room making the boy curious. It was almost like the sound was compelling him making him want to find out where it was coming from, without noticing Kyle was off the bed and into the foggy bathroom. A slight humming noise was coming from the shower which was fogged up so you couldn't see anything, the sadistic vampire was humming a tune Kyle seemed to know very well. The little boy giggled placing his small hand over his mouth to help quiet his soft giggles so Damon wouldn't hear, mischief danced in Kyle's eyes as he softly walked over to the toilet. The boy waited for about 6 seconds before he flushed the toilet, the roaring sound caught Damon's attention

"Who is out there?" Damon asked trying to look over the shower door Kyle remained silent before running to turn on the tap and back to the toilet where he flushed it again hoping to give Damon a surprise "I said who is out ther-" Damon stopped noticing the water had just gotten extremely hot burning his skin making the vampire yelp out in pain.

"Ahhhh!" Damon yelled trying to avoid the beads water, Kyle couldn't hold it in any longer the boy bursted out laughing making the charming man curse under his breath "Kyle you little demonic child you!"

"Hi Damon!" Kyle said sweetly flushing the toilet again making Damon yell again

"Would you stop-" Damon started only to be interrupted by the burning pain Kyle was causing man did he hate this little Kid and when he was gone he surly would not shed a tear.

"Could we got to the park today?" Kyle asked hoping the man would say yes

"Could you get the fuck out!" Damon replied harshly leaving a bitter taste in his mouth

"No need for the harsh words now my best bud!" Kyle said cutely placing his hands behind his back slightly swaying "cause we're going to have fun today you'll see!"

Damon scoffed what is wrong with this Kid he just couldn't seem to take a hint "Kyle you have three seconds to get out before I throw you out the nearest window, We are not going any where. We are going to stay here and wait for your parents to come and when they pick you up, you little annoying ass. I'm going to throw the biggest party in history and guess what?" Damon started not waiting for the litttle boy to reply "You're not invited because you are not I repeat not my best friend and you will never ever be my best friend now get out of my presence."

Kyle was fuming he was Damon's best friend no one could tell him otherwise "No, you listen" Kyle barked back with attitude "We are going to the park and I am your best friend and and if you don't come with me and Bonnie well then I'm going to tell my mom you yes I repeat you Dammy that you forced me to drink beer and burned me with cigarettes. Please do this for me Dammy It's my last day and I know your going to miss me you wanna know why... because you loooooovveee me!"

Damon swore under his breath Kyle was a lot smarter than he seemd and he somehow knew how to get his way...Damon liked that about him. Damon sighed knowing he wasn't going to win, this was going no where"If I agree to go to the park will you leave?" Damon offered

"Yes sir!" Kyle said happily, he was going to miss Damon and Bonnie and wanted to cherish every last moment with them

"Fine" Damon said defeated hearing kyle scream with happiness before exiting the bathroom leaving the man to shower in peace...

* * *

Kyle and Bonnie were downstairs the little boy was putting on his buzz light-year year shoes which lit up every time he took a step while Bonnie was on the phone talking to Kyle's parents wondering when and where they would meet them. Damon felt something squeeze his legs tight only to be greeted by Kyle "Oh Dammy were going to have so much fun, Do you like my cool shoes!"

"You betcha!" Damon said without being sarcastic Kyle smiled letting go of Damon's leg, Bonnie smiled watching how Damon was being somewhat kinder to the little toddler.

Bonnie who had just come off the phone turned to speak to Damon "Hey you, alright the smith's said they would meet us at the park around 3:00pm so that means we have 5 hours left with Kyle"(An: It's about 11:00am) She said ruffling his hair. It was going to be... different not having Kyle around anymore. Bonnie was positive that Damon was going to miss the little guy, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Come on old man time is ticking!" Kyle said addressing to the charming vampire grabbing the man's hand leading him to the door way, just before the two could reach the door Bonnie called out making the boys come to a stop

"Wait!" She said happily "I have a surprise for the two of you!" Damon glanced at Kyle who had the exact same questionable stare as he did Bonnie laughed before exiting the room, The witch quickly returned with a large bag in her hands. Kyle's face lit up like a light bulb as he rushed over to Bonnie attacking her with questions

"What is it, what is it!" Kyle said excitedly jumping up and down

Bonnie smiled she herself was really going to miss Kyle "Why don't you see for yourself" She replied ruffling his hair Kyle grabbed the bag from Bonnie and quickly looked inside pulling out a small black shirt with large red writing saying My Best friend with a picture of him and Damon above it. Kyle's jaw dropped forming an O-shape while Damon's was speechless. He couldn't believe she made a shirt, the exact shirt Kyle wanted to get. Kyle happily put on his new t-shirt over the one he was wearing.

"Oh thank you soo much Bonnie!" Kyle said hugging her tightly

"Yeah thanks a lot Bonnie" Damon grouched knowing Kyle was going to annoy him about the t-shirts all day.

Bonnie giggled "Wait there is one for you too Damon!" She laughed harder seeing the vampire's face drop

"I am not wearing that" Damon responded simply

"Damon" Kyle said sweetly before continuing "Put the shirt on!" Damon looked at Bonnie who had her arms crossed over her chest with a large cheeky smile similar to Kyle's

"Fine!" Damon sighed putting the shirt over his Kyle smiled jumping on Damon's back as the three headed out the door, The three spent a couple of hours at the mall and went to the grill for lunch. Kyle decided after eating he wanted to go to the park because time was running out and he only had 2 more hours left with his friends. The three soon left the grill and started heading to the park Kyle smiled before jumping on the charming vampire's back

"You know what this means now" Kyle whispered in Damon's ear "It's time!"

"Time for what?" Damon asked confused looking at the beautiful witch

"Best Buddy singing time!" Kyle giggled

"Kyle I am not singing anything with you" Damon said sternly trying to pry Kyle off of his back Kyle just smiled taking that as a yes and started singing the song

**"People let me tell you about my BEST FRIEND"**Kyle sang loudly making Damon groan

"Kyle, shut up!" Damon said harshly

"Oh Damon be nice, it's his last day!" Bonnie laughed watching how annoyed her boyfriend was

"Yeah Dammy besides I know you know the words!" Kyle said in a sing-song tune

"You must be crazy if you think I am going to sing that!"

Bonnie pouted looking up at Damon "Please Damon, for me?" She said sweetly pouting her lips and batting her eyes Damon groaned before slightly mumbling something

"He's a warm hearted person" Damon muttered underneath his breath

"I cant hear you!" Kyle mocked

"He's a warm hearted person who loves me til the end" Damon sang loudly embrassed

"That's better now together now... Bonnie join in too" Kyle giggled as he sang in unison with the two jumping off of Damon's back to show off his cool new shirt holding Damon's hand.

**"People let me tell you about my best friend**  
**He's a one boy cuddly toy my up my down my pride and joy**  
**People let me tell you now he's so much fun**  
**Whether were talking man to man**  
**Or whether we're talking son to son**  
**Cause he's my best friend now."**

Somehow they managed to get a crowd cheering them on after they finished singing Bonnie just laughed while Kyle and Damon smiled Kyle hugged Damon "You're my bestest bud in the whole world!"  
Damon just smiled as he watched Kyle run off to get one of the good swings Damon felt Bonnie's arms wrap around his torso

"I think I'm going to miss the kid" Damon said making bonnie smile

"I knew you liked him"

"Think what you want witch" Damon laughed kissing Bonnie on the cheek, Damon already knew he somewhat liked Kyle and that he really was going to miss the little prick Damon watched as Kyle swung high on the swings without noticing a smile crept up on his face

"Hey Bonnie don't tell Kyle this but he has some best friend material in him" Damon said sweetly finally saying something kind about crazy Kyle "But if you ever babysit him give me a heads up so I can get the hell out of the country"

Bonnie just laughed "Shut up you know you love him and will want to babysit him again, you wanna know why?" She said reaching up to him giving him a sweet kiss

"Cause he's your best friend!" She said loudly making the blue eyed man laugh "I'm telling Kyle you think he's your best friend!"

Suddenly Damon stopped laughing looking down at Bonnie "You wouldn't" before he knew it Bonnie took off towards kyle's direction "Hey Kyle Damon thinks your he's bestfriend too!"

"I knew it!" Kyle said happily waving at Damon, the man shook his head laughing that's it Bonnie was going to pay for spilling his secret "You better run my sexy unicorn" Damon laughed chasing Bonnie, the three spent the rest of the day playing and enjoying eachother's company until Kyle's parents came. Kyle hugged Bonnie goodbye before she went to talk to his parents, the little boy glanced at Damon before running into his arms saying goodbye

"Bye my bestest buddy I'll miss you !" Kyle said sweetly

Damon smiled looking fown at the little boy "Bye brat!" Damon laughed ruffling the boy's hair

"Aren't you going to miss me?" Kyle asked him his eyes wide with exicitement

Damon sighed "Yeah... I'm going to miss you bud"

"And why is that?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow at him like he's seen Bonnie do before

"Kyle..."

"Damon..." The boy mimicked

"Alright cause you're my best friend" Damon muttered

Kyle smirked looking up at the man "I already knew that from day one!" He said happily "Bye bestest buddy"

Damon laughed he was really going to miss the annoying boy he had grown so used to, Kyle waved the supernaturals goodbye before heading off with his parents, Damon pulled Bonnie into a hug watching the little boy walk away before saying

"goodbye best friend"

* * *

An: Well that is the last chapter for My best friend it has been sooo much fun to write mostly because of you guys, when I had writers block your amazing reviews kept me going and made me even more determined to finish so once again thank you all so very much y'all are such sweet hearts (: I'll try my best to updatee Bad Romance and A Drunk man tells no tales as soon as I can Thank you all again you made writing this story fun :) P.S - Just so you know The song Damon was humming in the shower was the song they sang together ;) LOOOL it's called My Best Friend THANNNKK YOUU!

Have an amazing week God Bless!  
-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
